


Love Me Dead

by FrillyFrills



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gore, Guro, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills
Summary: Wraith finds herself in the middle of the arena, and in a far more dangerous situation that she craves far more as a bloodied Simulacrum makes his presence known to her following a gorey fight.
Relationships: Revenant/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 13





	Love Me Dead

Revenant imagined that the splattering was his favorite part, the sickly noise of sloshing as his claws dragged across someone’s throat and the sweet aroma of death soon to follow as his faceplate was spewed in crimson. 

Or, maybe he was just biased. It's always easy to appreciate something in the heat of the moment.

Revenant’s current skinsuit target gave little resistance as the sharpened edges turned their throat into pulped mush, wet gargling filling their throat as bloodied coughs shot out from their gas masked face. He gave little thought to them as he ripped an axe from a holster at their waist, swinging it like a foam toy as he used it to cave in the skull of the skinsuit’s teammate. Delivering a quick series of carving swings that gave him little time to react as his broken skulled corpse caked the runic symbols of the axe in warm blood, breaking the glowing dome shield that had been high around them as the man’s corpse crushed the emitter. 

The splattering was always nice. Though, perhaps it was just the blood in general. 

Revenant chuckled lightly, he wiped the blade free of its sanguine covering and reveled in the way it dripped wetly between his elongated fingers. 

Footsteps interrupted his appreciation as a series of low caliber bullets struck him from behind, clinging off his armor in a cloud of sparks as he turned to face the inconvenience.  
“Popping smo-” The Skinsuit used a large launcher to shoot a smoke grenade, a shot that barely made it more than a few feet before Revenant caught it in his free hand. A small stream of white smoke emitting from its top as he clenched it tightly in his fist.  
“You dropped your trash. Want it back? ”

. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
Wraith wheezed heavily as she took cover against the sun-tanned rock, she struggled to catch her breath as she hugged the Flatline close to her chest. The heat of King’s Canyon stung against her skin as the Savanna trees swayed gently in the wind of the late evening. 

The flatline’s magazine was hastily ripped from its slot, a fresh mag quickly shoved in as she flipped back the cocking handle. 

The entire match so far had been a massive disaster, she wasn’t even certain where the rest of her squad was as a firefight led to them being separated by artillery strikes. 

It was only now that she had a moment to rest. She sighed, struggling to unbury her black boots from the deep sand as she rested her eyes for a moment.

Though, it barely lasted for mere seconds as the void spoke out to her:  
You’re being watched

Wraith’s eyes shot open, she raised the flatline to her face and aimed the weapon sporadically around her, glancing across every tree and rock and sandy alcove as she searched for the subject of the voice’s warning. 

A large hint came when a drop of liquid hit her directly on the top of her head. It sloshed down from the crown of her skull and onto the slant of her nose. She brought a dark gloved hand up to her face, and pulled away a handful of fresh blood.

Or, perhaps the voices from the void weren't a warning after all.  
“Aren’t you a twitchy little Skinsuit.” The husky voice that was resonating with amusement came from above her, at the Simulacrum who was staring down at her from the top of the rock. Revenant, practically coated in splattered globs of blood.  
“Don’t do that, I almost shot you.” Wraith exhaled in relief, letting the flatline hang back down on her thighs as she watched Revenant jump down from the rock, his weight causing the sand below him to make a soft splat as the bright pellets were dyed red by blood constantly raining from his metal skin. He held an axe in hand, a large hunting blade that Wraith recognized as belonging to Bloth, a ceremonial tool that was treated with lackluster regard as he idly let it hang in his hand. He stared at her, a slight edge to his voice as he spoke mockativly:  
“Heh, you should let me shut up all those voices in your head. They take all the fun out of this.” He dragged one of his fingers across her temple, leaving a thin trail of warm blood that led from the indent of the side of her skull to the center of her forehead. 

The touch was like a knife dragged sharply against her dry skin, a gentle bite cooled by the wetness of the blood on his hands.  
You’re in Danger  
The voices in the void spoke clearly, and yet, their words fell on deaf ears, as Wraith was too distracted by the Simulacrum standing in front of her. Metal glistening with blood, shining in the light of the sun, it invoked feelings Wraith couldn’t explain.

She shook her head, tried to clear the cobwebs from her brain as she leaned her Flatline against the rock next to her, she tried to keep her mind out of the gutter and fight the warm feeling rising from the dark.  
“What happened to you? Did you see Mirage after we got seperated?” Wraith tried to keep the games as the main focus of the conversation as she spoke decisively, something that Revenant seemed disinterested in as he pinned the bloodied axe to a tree with a splintering crack, and turned to look her directly in the eyes.  
“The Champion squad thought they could drop artillery on me and expect not to have the favor returned. I don’t care what happened to the fodder, all I know is the Champion made the prettiest noises when I ripped them apart.” An obvious tone of excitement was building at the edge of his voice as he spoke in that gruff voice that sent chills down Wraith’s spine. 

Wraith had the words caught in her brain as she sat there, staring into Revenant’s glowing eyes, taking her apart with every dissecting glance. 

Being ripped apart.

She tried to stifle a moan, but it did little to stop it from slipping out from between her pursed lips. Revenant tilted his head slightly to the side, and took a step towards her, towering over her as he brought himself closer. Her eyes were paralyzed on his blood soaked features as he chuckled darkly to himself.  
“You skinsuits are terrible at hiding things. You try all you want to struggle against your flesh’s desires, but even I can rip apart all those facades and rip out exactly what I want.” Revenant took another step, and another, and another, Wraith was unable to move as he strode until he was but a foot away from her. On his heels, he crouched down, until they were at eye level, until Revenant was so close he could probably feel her sharp breaths on his copper plated face. He smelled of metal and gore, it was an aroma that made Wraith shudder in temptation, and the lining of her tight pants stretch in eagerness.  
“I can hear your heart, how loud it's beating.” His voice was like silken dark lies as he wiped the bloodied line from her face, smearing the crimson death across her as he talked.  
“I’d love to see how loudly it’ll be beating when I’m slicing into it.” The tender touch of his metal fingers was the aroma of decay and allure as he grabbed her gently by the side of the face, leaning her to the side to give him the perfect angle to whisper into her ear:  
“I’ll try to make sure you’re alive to experience it. I wanna hear you beg for me to crush it between my hands.” Revenant’s claws dug into her skin, making it practically impossible for her to hide the emotions welling up within her as a soft whine of pleasure made how she felt apparent.  
You’re not safe here

At this point, she was too blinded by the hot feeling swelling in her crotch to care anymore.  
“Mm. Tell me what you want, Skinsuit.” Revenant pulled her face softly until he was looking directly into her eyes again, his cruel gaze like a scalpel on her skin as she tried to force the words out, it felt so impossible to talk, her breathing was labored for completely new reasons now.  
“P-Please. . .” The words stung as they left her dry mouth, and it only grew drier as Revenant dragged his claws down until they were firm against her throat.  
“Please what, Skinsuit?” Revenant applied firm pressure to her neck, a soft clasp that did little in preventing her from saying those honeyed words that Revenant so heavily desired:  
“Please rip me apart.”

Revenant purred in satisfaction, tightening his hold on her throat as he morphed his fingers into a single knife-like blade, and held the sharpened point forward, splattered still in blood, against the line of her bottom lip.  
“Prove how much you want it. Lick me clean. And try not to cut yourself on it too much, don’t take the effort away from me.” Revenant spoke like a hunter toying with their prey, poking and prodding, making her have to work for it, work for what she so heavily wants. 

Wraith raised her hands up, she wrapped her small fingers around Revenant’s wrist, and used a soft stroke of her tongue to lap at the sanguine liquid coating his sharpened claws, taking the bladed edge into her mouth as she felt the jagged tip poke the roof of her mouth.

From here, as she twirled her tongue slowly around Revenant’s soaked claws, she could enjoy his aroma more closely, the intoxicating scent of gore and bloodshed covering his artificial body, the salty taste of his slaughter on her tongue as she thirstily swallowed all the blood she could. Revenant’s expression was difficult to read, and yet, Wraith could see the signs of arousal in his mannerisms, the slight twitch to his body, the way he muttered aggressive little things below his breath and his hand around her throat growing tenser and tenser, a spasm in the movements. 

His voice hitched, he ripped his hand out of her mouth, the entire thing covered in a slick layer of drool that dripped equally down Wraith’s face alongside scrapped remnants of blood.  
“Rgh, enough foreplay. Let's get to the exciting part.” Revenant showed clear contempt for taking things slowly as he twisted his sharpened claws down to the collar of her jacket.

Revenant gently pushed the edge through the fabric, turning his arm at just the right angle to shred perfectly down the center of her layered clothes.  
“Stay still. One wrong move and your breasts won’t be the only thing spilling out, Skinsuit.” He seemed just as excited by the idea of that as he did actually getting to the “Exciting part” with the way he so lovingly whispered it, the only reason he appeared to not be ready to do it right now was he wouldn’t get a chance to stretch the process out to get all the brutal details in. 

Wraith’s top split at the center, fully falling apart as her chest was bared free. Her dick was hard as it could possibly be as Revenant stared at her soft skin, giving her an inspection from breasts to stomach as he quizzingly prepared himself for the most question of the hour.  
“Mmm, like a fresh chunk of lamb, ready to be processed. Nothing but chunks of meat to be dismembered and eviscerated.” Revenant dragged his claws across her body, he cupped her breast tenderly and envied the warm pants she made as he pinched her nipple with a rough prod.

Revenant took both off his hands from their spots, his breath hitched as he cut a thin X into her lower chest, a few inches above her belly button.  
“Heheh, let's take you apart.” 

The initial incision was like a blaze of intense agony as the Simulacrum made a slow incision into her lower stomach. Wraith could feel his hand working its way into her gut, drilling in until she could feel all of its girth inside her bloodied hole.  
Once it was deep enough in, Revenant bent in close, burying his face into her knotted black hair, his feral growls like music to her ears as he sawed his laceration in a horizontal line across her stomach, and eviscerated her cleanly open. 

Though, perhaps clean was a bad way to put it, as while the cut itself was as smooth as a evisceration could be, the mess that spilled out afterwards was significantly less so. Revenant made a satisfied grunt as he separated his fingers and used them to tightly grip the strands of intestines and rip them further out of her insides.  
You’re going to die if you don’t stop this

Wraith would have laughed if she wasn’t panting so badly, if the pain wasn’t overwhelming and her crotch wasn’t so desperately hungry for contact. She didn’t feel like she could move even if she wanted to, she was so lost in the pleasure and the bloodshed and the gore. 

Revenant twirled his fingers in between the stringy guts, he tore out large chunks at once, he tore them out as he got more and more aggressive, hungrier for the intense carnage that was covering him in a fresh layer of blood and soaking Wraith’s leather pants in wetness. Wraith screamed in pain and passion, her skin flushed and pale in the spots where it wasn’t blushing heavily in the rest. Her head hung limp, burying itself into Revenant’s shoulder as she whimpered in pain.  
“I wish I could hear those voices in your head. I hope they can feel this too.” 

Revenant reached into her pants, grabbing her hard dick in between his metal fingers, blood working as the perfect lubricant as he jerked her off in between reaching further and further into the gaping wound on her stomach.

At this point, he didn’t seem to care what he was ripping. He ripped and tore into her insides, slashing, mutilating, leaving no areas of her body clean from deep lacerations and wounds as they both went closer and closer to climax. 

Gruff robotic moans mixed in with Wraith’s pain ridden howls as they were so close to the edge. 

The two rode out the cumulation of their pleasurable waves.

And then, Revenant remembered his favorite part of this.

The Simulacrum chuckled to himself, and elongated his fingers.

And slashed at her with a wide swing of his claws, and turned her neck into a pulped mush. 

The Robotic Man fell back into the bloodied sand, the suntanned rock was covered in splattered blood, he pulled his hands out from within her pants to find it covered in cum and sweat and gore. Wraith on the other hand wasn’t really in a state to enjoy the afterglow. It was hard to do so when she was a mangled corpse, buried in the sand. 

A small kiss was the last acknowledgement Revenant gave her, before fishing the legend’s Banner out of her soaked pocket, and taking the flatline from the sand and heading off to bring his skinsuit back.


End file.
